


Robotic Hybrid

by BlueStarPaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hybrids, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStarPaladin/pseuds/BlueStarPaladin
Summary: Keith's mother left him when he was an infant. Then his father died in a house fire, an incident that changed him both physically and psychologically. In order to save his life, doctors had to replace his unsalvageable limbs with robotic equivalents, making him a hybrid.However, in a world where robots are at the top, hybrids second class citizens, and ordinary humans seen as useless, one would think that this change would help. But it didn't, not when Keith felt like he was unwanted by everyone around him.(An AU where Keith is a hybrid saved by human Lance and the rest of his gang from the scrapyard and then given a new life.)





	Robotic Hybrid

A child learns about the world through everything that is happening around them, and as a child, Keith learned many painful lessons most of the children his age would most likely never know. When he became of age where he could make sense of the things happening around him, he immediately understood that he must have been cursed from a young age.

He was born premature to a mother that disappeared mysteriously a few days after his birth. He never knew her, the only evidence of her he had were photographs which his father showed him. She was beautiful with short hair, sharp eyes and purple tinted eyes. It’s the only thing he could make of her, feeling no attachment to the person on the photos at all.

His life consisted of him and his father, and it had been like that for five years until tragedy struck and his father died in a house fire. He’d been a fireman, but while combating fire cast upon other people’s properties, he couldn’t take down a fire that began within his own home.

Keith was inside when it happened, the sight of those flames forever engraved within his memories. That fire not only took his father away from him, but it also changed him in every sense of the word.

In order to save him, doctors had to perform a surgery to replace the unsalvageable parts of his body with robotic limbs. That was the day Keith ceased to be fully human and instead became a hybrid. Half human, half robot.

But that wasn’t anything unusual, not in the world he was born into. People have long ignored the issue of global warming, and when they finally began taking some form of action, it was already too late. Summers became unbearable, falls were the epitomes of thunderstorms and hurricanes, winter was non existent and spring felt like summer 2.0.

The human civilization couldn’t prevent global warming at this stage, but that didn’t mean that they had no other solution for it altogether. Instead of trying to change the planet, they decided to change themselves.

People began replacing their limbs with robotic prosthetics at first. That was the first phase of the plan whose goal was to turn the entire human population into robots. It had been a hundred years since humans initiated their plan to give everyone a robotic body, and by then technology developed greatly.

There was a way to transplant a human brain into a fully functioning robotic body now. It felt like people began discarding their immortal bodies, changing them for more agile and stronger forms.

The world was now mixed with full robotic bodies, hybrids, and then biologic human beings. This new change in society created a shift within the class system, pushing biological humans to the bottom while full robots were placed at the top.

It was robots, hybrids, and then at the bottom there were humans. While robots worked in higher positions such as the government or the media, ordinary humans mainly did labour work. Nobody cared for the poor because they would never be able to afford surgeries to change their bodies into robotic ones. The manner in which they were treated was brutal, and it wouldn’t be far fetched to compare them to the dirty under the robot’s feet.

Keith, however, didn’t have a choice in his acquiring of robotic limbs. It was the only way his life could be saved, and even today he remembered the day he woke up in the hospital, surrounded by nothing but white walls around him.

His new robotic right arm and both legs felt heavy against his body, much heavier than his biological parts. However, he learned to live with them, just like he learned to live with the new reality he found himself in; all alone without anyone by his side.

He was forced to return to school by his foster parents, and that only made everything worse. The school he was attending had no humans within, only hybrids and full robots. At first Keith connected with a kid that sat next to him, but their friendship didn’t last long and somehow they drifted apart.

He doesn’t know how it happened but it did. Friends work in strange ways he didn’t understand, and he doesn’t think he ever will. Rather than befriending someone for who they are, everyone went for the cool or popular kids. Keith didn’t have it in himself to make the effort, but he was at least kind when someone did approach him.

That didn’t help him though, and he managed to spend middle school and then high school all alone. He dreaded the moments when teachers would ask their class to pair up, because then he’d be faced with the reality that he had nobody by his side, rubbing the truth of it into the wound deeper. It was just his luck that most of his teachers liked to do their things while letting students work on their own, and thus Keith found himself dreading every time he’d go to school.

When he reached the age of fifteen, he became rebellious. He tried smoking, even if just to spite the world around him, but it didn’t work. He honestly doesn’t know how some people can smoke or why it feels so good. He tried drinking instead, but that didn’t work out well for him either. He did get drunk multiple times, and his foster parents were furious with him for it but he didn’t care about to really give a damn.

Keith had given up on life at the age of eighteen, and as his misfortune continued, one day another tragedy struck. He was attacked by a notorious group of bullies that he knew from high school, his robotic parts completely shattered and smashed.

As he lay on the ground, Keith’s eyes focused on the bright stars within the sky, ignoring the heads that were looking down on him. One boy spit on him, the others laughing in delight by the action.

“Poor Keithy~ What’s that? Can’t get up? I don’t know,  _ maybe _ it’s because your legs are crushed.”

“Quite  _ literally _ .”

The group began to laugh, but Keith ignored them, continuing to gaze up at the stars above him. The night was beautiful and for a moment he wondered if this was the moment when he’d become one of them… do people ascend to the stars when they die? That must be where his father was as well.

“This will teach you that being a smartass will get you nowhere in life.”

“You think you’re better than us, don’t you? Looking at us with those cocky eyes all high and mighty.”

“You’re nothing compared to us, you hear me?  _ Nothing _ .”

“Hybrids like you are in league with the humans. Useless and weak.”

“Hmmm… How about we show this hybrid what we think of him guys?” One of the boys grinned when a dumpster truck drove by the fence, and as the boys looked at each other, they all knew what to do next.

They picked up Keith’s broken body without mercy, jumping up with their robotic legs to dump him into the back and among the rest of the garbage that the truck collected. They all laughed when Keith grunted, opening his eyes weakly to look back at the group.

“You’re finally in your element Keith! Right where you belong!”

“One with the trash!”

_ “Literal trash!” _

The group laughed while the truck drove away. Soon their laughter slowly began to disappear, leaving Keith in the silence of the ride, hearing nothing but the sound of the truck’s engine as it drove somewhere into the forest.

Keith didn’t care anymore, succumbed to his fate now. He had nothing to fight for, nothing he would lose. A part of himself really felt like he was in his element now, and while he would never admit it out loud, he really felt like a piece of garbage within the pile of other garbage.

Keith’s violet eyes continued to look up at the stars, wondering how long it would take until he ascended and became one with them. They were beautiful, unreachable, something he’d never become. He continued to stare at them for the rest of the ride, feeling the cold wind blow against his human skin. He could see the upper tips of pine trees as well but he didn’t care, couldn’t find it in himself to give a damn where he was right now.

The stars were the only thing he wanted to think about, even as the truck suddenly stopped and began backing up. Keith heard the beeping sound that indicated the truck was going in reverse, and then all of a sudden without any warning, the container he was in was tilted, dumping all of the garbage alongside him out.

Keith found himself buried among trash, but luckily he wasn’t as deep down as he thought he would be. He didn’t move, not at all. His eyes were half lidded, continuing to stare up into the sky as the truck drove away.

With the sound of the engine gone, Keith now found himself in deathly silence. It gave him room to focus on his thoughts, but he hated that. His thoughts were a mess and rather than having no noise at all, he would prefer to have the sound of the truck’s engine.

It was the nothingness around him that allowed for his emotions to slip by, tears falling down his cheeks. He was never a popular kid, he was a loner. That along with his family life, which was non existent, drove him to be right where he was in this very moment. In trash, and it was ironic because Keith had always felt this way, at least a part of himself did.

Now if he could only free himself of this world, everything would be okay. He’d be reunited with his father so that they could talk about all of the things he missed. Keith wanted to tell him so badly about everything he went through, about what life after he died was like.

What it felt like to have these robotic parts forced upon his body, what he had to bear with his foster family and then the schools he attended.

His foster family never paid attention to him. Why would the parents care when they had children of their own?

Why would the school take interest in him when he was alone for the longest of time?

Perhaps this was his fate, to always be alone like this. It was a curse casted upon him ever since he was born, first with the departure of his mother and then the death of his father. After that, Keith only fell deeper and deeper down the slope of life.

He closed his eyes, the cold of the night making his human parts shiver. This was the end for him, he could feel it within the deep of his bones. Keith took in a deep breath, content to leave it up to fate how he would go.

It was then that he heard rustling around him, prompting him to crack his tired eyes open, looking down at what it could be. There was definitely movement around him, and some muffled voices, but apart from that Keith’s dazed mind couldn’t make out anything else.

It was when the garbage on top of him was thrown away that Keith was met face to face with a human boy whose eyes were the clearest of blue he’d ever seen in his entire life. The starry sky behind the boy only made his eyes stand out more among the darkness, and Keith soon found himself drawn in within them.

“Hey, are you okay?” The boy’s voice was lined with concern, so alien to Keith that he found it dreamlike in a way. He felt a warm hand touch at his right cheek and he let himself lean into the touch without thinking twice about it. His human instincts were at work here, carving for warmth within the coldness he found himself in.

“Guys! I need help! Quick!” The boy turned, calling out to somebody. Keith couldn’t see who it was but he did see two silhouettes appear behind the tanned skinned boy. One was larger, bulkier, while the other was much smaller in size.

“Quick! We have to help hi-”

Everything sounded like he was underwater at this point, voices muffled and hardly recognizable. The last thing Keith saw were clear blue eyes that resembled something from outer space looking down at him, practically glowing within the night before darkness creeped into his vision, turning everything black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably post short chapters for this because I'm notorious for slow updates. Let me know what you think of the premise though!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr:  
> [starellas](https://starellas.tumblr.com/)


End file.
